Nous t'aimons, Nana
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Un combat, une balle, du sang… La fin d'un ange.


Salut, tout le monde.

Cet OS sur Nana Sawada a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Le Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada était aimé et respecté de tous. Ses gardiens lui étaient fidèles et loyaux. Ses ennemis le craignaient et savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère. Il était entouré d'être d'exceptions tout aussi fort que respectés. La famille Vongola était une Famille qui avait retrouvé sa gloire d'en temps et les vies qu'elle prenait été aussi rare qu'exceptionnel. Mais le monde de la mafia se tenait à carreau et retenait son souffle à la suite de la mort d'une civile. Une civile qui était juste venue passer quelques jours en Italie. Elle fut prise dans un combat entre deux Familles. Le combat avait éclaté, les blessés devenaient trop nombreux. Alors d'autres Familles étaient intervenues pour calmer le jeu mais se fut pire. Au lieu de deux Familles, il y en eu quatre avant que finalement la Famille la plus puissante n'arrive sur ces terres qui n'étaient pas les siennes. La Famille Vongola fit cesser les combats par sa seule présence. Les combattants furent séparés et les explications demandé le temps que des médecins s'occupent des blessés et que les morts soient regroupés un peu à l'écart. Et c'est là que le Decimo Vongola aperçut cette femme entre toute. Il s'approcha d'elle dans un état second, tomba à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une femme aux cheveux châtains arrivant à ses épaules, aux yeux noisette remplis de douceur et de gentillesse malgré la balle perdue qu'elle s'était prise. Tsunayoshi Sawada la pris doucement dans ses bras comme on aurait tenu le plus précieux des joyaux. Tout le monde vit ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes mal contenues. Il passa une main dans les doux cheveux de cette femme dont les larmes coulaient doucement de ses yeux.

-Ne pleures pas. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et tremblante à cause de ses larmes et de la douleur que lui donnait la balle profondément logée dans son corps

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Dit le Decimo entre ses larmes alors qu'il voyait le sang coulait de la plaie et tâchait la si belle robe vert pomme de cette femme qu'il aimait tant

-Ne pleures pas, Tsuna. Je suis si fière de toi, mon chéri. Dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible

-Non! Restes avec moi. Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. Cria Tsunayoshi d'une voix suppliante alors qu'il pressait ses mains sur la blessure pour endiguer désespérément ce sang qui coulait

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Il l'aimait trop. Il avait encore besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Ses supplications, ses mains tâchaient par le sang ni faisaient rien. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, la vie quittait lentement ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. La blessure était trop grave personne ne pouvait la soigner c'était trop tard. Il pressait toujours autant la plaie avec désespoir en la suppliant de ne pas partir, de rester. Il la suppliait et il pleurait toujours plus fort. Ses larmes rendaient sa vision floue pourtant il pouvait encore voir son sourire qui devenait de plus en plus faible. Il sentit une main se posait sur les siennes et une autre venir caresser sa joue.

-Arrêtes. C'est fini...Prends soin de Fûta, I-Pin et Lambo. Je t'aime ; Tsuna, mon fils. Dit-elle en lui souriant doucement avant que sa main ne tombe mollement au sol sur les pavais tâchaient de sang

Sa tête tourna doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient, son souffle s'arrêtait et son doux sourire restait sur ses lèvres fines. Elle était morte. Tsuna la regarda un instant comme pétrifié. Il aurait pu la secouer pour la faire bouger en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait ses jolis yeux noisette. Mais il avait vu assez de cadavre pour en reconnaître un quand il en voyait. Un cri déchirant passa la barrière de ses lèvres et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il ne retira pas ses mains tâchaient de sang alors qu'il tenait avec la force du désespoir ce corps qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il cria, pleura, supplia pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais en vain. Les spectateurs autant mafieux que civiles regardaient ce jeune homme, bien connu pour certain, ayant le corps d'une femme dans ses bras. Une femme qui devait être plus que cher à son cœur pour qu'il pleure et supplie de la sorte. « Maman », « ne t'en va pas », « non », «je t'en supplie, maman » furent les mots qu'ils comprirent entre ses sanglots. Mots dit d'une voix brisait par le chagrin, la douleur de la perte et tant d'autres sentiments si puissants. Tout le monde compris que cette femme, cette civile si souriante était la mère du Decimo Vongola.

Reborn, tueur à gages de son état, s'approcha de son élève. Il posa une main sur son épaule et doucement, lentement il le fit lâchait le corps de Nana. Il le laissa cacher son visage dans son cou. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut pour que sa mère soit enterrée comme il faut et que justice soit faite. Reborn aurait pu lui dire des morts durs, détachés et sans sentiments qui le caractérisés pour l'obliger à se reprendre mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui aussi avait aimé cette femme si douce et si gentille. Il l'avait apprécié et était touché par sa mort. Certes il l'était moins que Tsuna mais il l'était. Nana Sawada était...non...avait été une personne d'exception que même Mukuro avait aimé. Reborn sentit lentement Tsuna se reprendre et quand il se détacha de lui tout le monde compris que cela allait mal finir. Certains des combattants firent discrètement passer la nouvelle comme quoi la mère du Decimo Vongola avait été tué et qu'il était dans une colère destructrice voulant vengeance.

Tsunayoshi posa un regard froid et déterminé sur les combattants. Il n'allait pas laisser le meurtre, même accidentel, de sa mère impunie. Il marcha à la rencontre de ses gardiens après avoir recouvert sa mère de sa cape. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et ils surent en le regardant qu'il n'était pas remis de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils savaient qu'il avait encore besoin de temps, qu'il verserait encore des larmes mais pour l'instant personne n'échapperait à sa colère.

-Ryohei récupères le corps de ma mère et retire lui la balle. Gokudera, tu étudieras la balle et me trouveras celui qui la tirait. Kyoya, Mukuro, Reborn assurez-vous que personne ne parte pas même les civiles. Yamamoto et Chrome, occupez-vous des blessés et aidez où vous pouvez. Dit-il de son ton de Boss plus sûr et sans appel que d'ordinaire

Ils lui répondirent tous par un signe de tête disant clairement qu'ils allaient le faire. Ils avaient déjà vu Tsuna dans une colère pareille quand Byakuran avait tué Uni dans le futur, mais là Tsuna était encore plus en colère. Il se dirigea vers les combattants à qui on avait déjà retirer toutes leurs armes. Il les regarda ce qui leur sembla être des heures avant de dire :

-Quand le responsable sera trouvé, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il regrette d'être né.

Il se détourna d'eux et ordonna qu'on les attache pour qu'ils ne puissent rien tenter. Tsuna monta dans sa limousine noire où il sortit son téléphone après avoir demandé à rentrer au QG. La limousine roula dans un silence seulement coupé par les appels de Tsuna. Il appela d'abord son père qu'il convoqua au QG parce qu'il devait lui parler de choses importantes. Iemitsu pensa à râler parce qu'il avait des choses à faire mais le ton de son fils lui fit comprendre que c'était vraiment très important. Quand Tsuna fut sûr que son père viendrait, il appela ensuite Lussaria. Il savait qu'il était très doué en maquillage et qu'il aimait le cadavre alors il l'appela.

-Allô ! Dit la voix si particulière de Lussaria

-Bonjour, Lussaria. C'est Tsunayoshi. Dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Decimo ? Demanda Lussaria qui savait qu'en règle générale quand il y avait un problème c'était Squalo qui était appelé

-J'aimerai que tu prépares et maquilles simplement un corps pour un enterrement. Dit Tsuna en essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du fait qu'il parle de sa propre mère

-Oui. Qui est-ce ? Un beau gosse ? Demanda Lussaria

-Non. C'est ma mère. Elle a été tuée, il y a instant plutôt. Répondit Tsuna dont la voix se brisant à cause d'un sanglot étouffé

-Oh. Mes sincères condoléances. J'aurais besoin de son maquillage et de la tenue que tu veux qu'elle porte. Dit Lussaria après un silence

-Tu auras ce-dont tu as besoin.

-Très bien. J'ai quelques cercueils en réserve si cela peu te dépanner. Dit Lussaria qui était plus calme depuis qu'il avait compris qui était mort

-Je te remercie. Je viendrais te voir dès que possible. Lui répondit Tsuna avant de raccrocher

Il appela ensuite le gardien du cimetière de la petite ville italienne où ses parents c'étaient rencontrés. La petite ville était sur le territoire des Vongola. Il discuta avec le gardien et fit le nécessaire pour que quand Lussaria aurait fait ce qu'il fallait sa mère puisse être mise en terre. Il s'occupa de tout pour qu'elle puisse être enterré comme il fallait. Quand il arriva au QG son téléphone sonna et il vit le nom de « Gokudera » avant de décrocher.

-Allô ! Dit-il

-Judaime. Nous avons identifié le tireur grâce à la balle.

-Bien. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est un prétendant au titre de Bras Droit de la Famille Farfalla. Lui répondit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur eux ? Demanda Tsuna

-Cette Famille est neutre vis à vis de nous. Aucuns d'eux ne connaissaient votre mère ce doit-être un tir perdu ou manqué. Expliqua Gokudera mal à l'aise parce qu'il annonçait à son ami et boss que sa mère était morte par accident

-Très bien. Fais savoir à cette Famille que la mort de ma mère ne restera pas impunie alors soit ils nous laissent ce prétendant soit ils nous ont pour ennemi jusqu'à ce que justice soit fait. Dit Tsuna alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de son manoir pour arriver au salon où il avait convoqué son père

-Ils ont déjà fait parvenir l'information comme quoi ils n'avaient rien avoir avec le prétendant et que c'était entre lui et nous. Lui appris Gokudera qui n'était pas vraiment surpris par les propos de son ami

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, occupez-vous de lui avant que je ne décide de son sort. Annonça Tsuna

-Entendu. Nous vous faisons part de nos plus sincères condoléances. Dit Gokudera

-Je vous remercie. Dit Tsuna avant de raccrocher et d'entrer dans le salon où son père l'attendait

Iemitsu était là assis dans le canapé une bouteille de bière à la main. Il se leva à son entrée et lui donna un grand sourire qu'il perdit en voyant le regard sérieux de son fils qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir et s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsuna ? Demanda Iemitsu en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à parler

En fait, Tsuna réfléchissait à la manière d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son père. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé en venant. Il avait été trop pris par l'appel de Gokudera et son désir de faire payer à celui qui avait tué sa mère. Il avait été pris par ça mais aussi par son envie et besoin de se calmer pour ne pas faire une connerie quand il aurait face à lui le coupable de la mort de sa mère. Il regarda son père avec tristesse avant de soupirer.

-Il y a eu un combat entre quatre Familles en ville. Il y a eu des blessés et des morts principalement des civiles. Par mieux, il y avait... Je suis désolé, papa. Maman était là-bas lors du combat. Elle est morte. Avoua Tsuna

Sous le choc Iemitsu lâcha sa bière qui alla se brisait sur le sol alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa douce femme était morte. Elle qui était si pleine de vie.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée

-Une balle perdue... trop proche du cœur pour être retirer. Elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Lui répondit Tsuna d'une voix toute aussi brisée que celle de son père

-Elle n'a pas souffert ? Demanda Iemitsu alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et qu'il serrait convulsivement ses mains

-Non. J'ai demandé à Lussaria de la préparer pour l'enterrement.

-D'accord. Quand et où ?

-Dès que possible. Elle sera enterrée dans le cimentier de la petite ville où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Je crois que cela lui aurait plus. Répondit Tsuna

-D'accord. Dit Iemitsu d'une voix éteinte

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as ta journée et plus si tu as besoin. Dit Tsuna avant de se lever

Iemitsu regarda son fils se levait. Fils qui semblait éloigné et distant de la mort de sa mère. Mère qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Et c'est en le regardant plus en détail que Iemitsu comprit qu'il prenait sur lui pour gérer ce qui se passait, pour lui annoncer, pour s'occuper de l'enterrement ; en bref pour faire tout ce que lui aurait dû faire. Iemitsu s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour sa plus grande surprise. Il sentit son fils se retournait dans son étreinte, cachait sa tête dans son cou et pleurait. Iemitsu cacha son visage dans les cheveux de son fils qu'il caressait alors que ce-dernier s'accrochait à sa chemise avec la force.

-Elle est morte, papa. Maman est morte. Dit Tsuna de manière décousue entre ses pleures dans le cou de son père

-Je sais, Tsuna, je sais. Ça ne va pas être facile, mon grand. Dit Iemitsu d'une voix douce en le tenant toujours dans ses bras et en faisant des gestes apaisants dans son dos et dans ses cheveux

Finalement, Tsuna se détacha difficilement des bras forts et réconfortants de son père. Il le regarda de ses yeux noisette rougis par les larmes et essuya ces-dernières. Il sourit faiblement à son père et dit :

-Je vais te laisser. On se revois plus tard.

-Entendu. Tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Dit Iemitsu en le regardant partir vers la porte

-Est-ce que tu peux choisir la robe que Lussaria mettra à maman, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Tsuna après un instant

-Oui, je le ferais. Mais je veux que tu me donnes ton avis. D'accord ? Dit Iemitsu

-D'accord. Dit Tsuna avant de sortir laissant derrière lui son père qui s'effondra en pleure dans le canapé

XxxXxxX

Tsuna partit dans les couloirs du Manoir téléphone à la main où un sms de Reborn lui apprenait que le coupable était dans une salle d'interrogatoire du Manoir. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Yamamoto pour lui demander d'amener le corps de sa mère à Lussaria. Il reçut la réponse positive de Yamamoto alors qu'il saluait des gardes du corps qui gardaient le couloir où se trouvait les salles d'interrogatoire. L'un d'eux lui indiqua la salle où se trouvait le coupable, Tsuna entra dans la salle non sans le saluer d'un signe de tête.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il simplement

-Carlo Harps. Prétendant au titre de Bras Droit de la Famille Farfalla. Lui apprit Kyoya

-Kufufu... C'est un bon voir excellent tireur, d'après certaines rumeurs. Ajouta Mukuro dont le kufufutement n'était pas aussi «vivant» que d'ordinaire

-Autre chose ? Demanda Tsuna

-Non. A part peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore parler. Répondit Ryohei sans utiliser son « extrême » habituel tellement il était encore choqué par la mort de Nana Sawada

Ils aimaient tous Nana et sa gentillesse. Et sa mort les perturbés et les choqués. Ils s'étaient tous attachés à cette femme qui les avaient tous acceptés sans poser de questions sur leur passé. Elle qui les avait intégrés à sa famille avec son éternel sourire, sa voix douce et ses mots gentils. Elle qui les avait respectés que ce soit leur caractère et leur personnalité. Nana Sawada allait vraiment leur manquer, être un vide dans leur cœur.

-Très bien. Je vais aller lui parler. Dit Tsuna

-Non. Tu ne vas pas y aller seul. S'exclamèrent-ils

-Les gars tout ira bien. Je vais aller lui parler. Et l'on verra pour l'envoyer à Vendicare ou chez Verde pour quelques temps. Dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire

Ils le regardèrent un instant avant de le laisser aller dans la salle pour faire face à Carlo Harps. Carlo Harps était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année avec des cheveux roux et des yeux gris. Tsuna entra dans la pièce et s'assit face à lui avec une table entre eux. Tsuna était en mode boss et ne laissait nullement passer ses émotions alors que la colère et la tristesse bouillonnaient dans ses veines. Tsuna savait que ses amis entendraient tout ce qu'ils se diraient et que leur conversation était enregistrée.

-Vous êtes Carlo Harps. Savez-vous pourquoi vous-êtes ici ? Dit Tsuna comme préambule

-Je suis bien Carlo Harps. Et vous vous êtes, le Vongola Decimo. Je suis ici parce que l'une de mes balles a tué votre mère. Répondit-il

-Bien. Au moins vous savez pour quoi vous êtes là. J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne vais pas laisser passer cela surtout en sachant que vous avec une réputation de bon voir excellent tireur.

-Vous comptez me faire quoi, Decimo Vongola ? Demanda-t-il

-Justice. Vous allez vous retrouvez condamnés pour le meurtre de ma mère principalement.

-Principalement ? Releva Carlo

-Oui, principalement. Le Parrain de votre Famille nous a confié qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec nous. Alors il a décidé que votre sort nous revenait tant qu'on ne leur crée pas de problème avec cette affaire. Expliqua Tsuna

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Comment allez-vous me condamnés ? Demanda-t-il

-Vous allez être envoyé à Vendicare ou chez le scientifique Verde. Mais avant cela, j'aurais deux questions pour vous.

-Je vous écoute. De toute façon, mon sort est scellé.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Quant à mes questions les voici : Savez-vous qui vous avez tué, aujourd'hui ? Et regrettez-vous de l'avoir fait ?

-Je ne regrette pas vraiment. J'ai déjà tué tellement de personne. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai tué votre mère.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire du fait que vous ne ressentez rien par rapport au fait d'avoir tué une innocente. Quant à la femme que vous avez tuée, c'était ma mère. Une femme douce, gentille, souriante et aimante. Une femme pleine de vie et qui l'aimait. C'est cette femme d'exception qu'était ma mère et que vous avez tué. Dit Tsuna avant de se lever

-Je suis désolé. Dit Carlo d'une voix qui ne laissait pas savoir s'il le pensait ou non se fut que grâce à son Hyper-Intuition que Tsuna comprit qu'il le pensait un peu

-Les désolés ne la ramèneront pas. Vous partirez pour Vendicare avant le coucher du soleil. Dit Tsuna avant de sortir ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de dire quoique ce soit

Tsuna partit dans son grand salon privé avec pour seule compagnie que celle de ses gardiens et amis. Quand il fut là-bas, il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer laissant une fois de plus sortir tous son chagrin qui ne passerait pas si facilement. Il devait encore annoncer la nouvelle à Fûta, Lambo et I-Pin qui allaient être eux aussi dévasté par la nouvelle mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui lui importait c'était le soutien silencieux que lui offrait ses amis. En parlant d'eux, il ne voulait pas savoir comment ces-dernier s'étaient occupé de Carlo Harps. Il leur laissait le secret de cette information. Alors qu'il recevait se soutient qui lui faisait le plus grand bien ; Iemitsu se plongeait dans les albums photos et les souvenirs tout en pleurant tandis que le reste de la Mafia au courant de l'incident retenait leur souffle de peur de savoir ce que pourrait faire le jeune Decimo. Comme promis, Carlo fut embarqué sans la moindre délicatesse pour Vendicare. Là-bas, il fut envoyé directement dans la plus sombre et la plus horrible partie où se trouvait seulement les pires criminels tels que Mukuro quand il y était par le passé. Enma et Dino ainsi que les autres Familles très proches de Tsunayoshi lui firent part de leur plus sincère condoléances. Tsuna alla voir son père et comme promis il lui donna son avis sur la robe que porterait sa mère, se fut un moment aussi dur et difficile que quand il annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à I-Pin, Fûta et Lambo qui pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps. Et un matin en pleine réunion avec certaines Familles, Tsunayoshi reçut un appel de Lussaria lui disant que sa mère était prête à être enterré. Il dû partir un peu à l'écart des Familles pour appeler le cimetière et organiser tout cela.

XxxXxxX

Les habitants d'un petit village d'Italie se demandaient ce qui se passait pour qu'il y ait autant de limousine que de voitures de marques. En ce samedi ensoleillé, il y avait beaucoup de personnes à la mine triste et vêtu de noir. Les habitants comprirent rapidement qu'un enterrement avait lieu dans leur petite église. Les personnes présentes étaient les amis proches de Iemitsu et Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tout le monde était entièrement vêtu de noir, un mouchoir à la main pour certains. Il y avait les Vongolas ainsi que certains Arcobalenos, et, Byakuran, Enma, Uni, Dino et Bianchi portant des lunettes de soleil. Tsuna s'approcha du cercueil ouvert sur sa mère pour un dernier « au-revoir ». Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux coiffaient et tombant sur ses épaules. Elle avait son teint habituel, ses fines livres étaient légèrement rosées, ses yeux noisette étaient clos laissant voir ses paupières à peine maquillaient. Elle portait une robe émeraude avec châle blanc presque transparent reposant délicatement sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était absolument magnifique. Lussaria avait fait un travail spectaculaire. S'il n'y avait pas le cercueil Tsuna était persuadé qu'elle allait se réveillait mais il savait que c'était impossible. Tsuna se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère. En se redressant, il glissa un bouquet de pensées entre les mains délicates de sa mère.

-Au-revoir, maman. Je t'aime tellement. Dit-il en laissant sa main caresser la joue de sa mère

Il s'écarta finalement quand son père posa une main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent et Tsuna rejoint sa place laissant son père. I-Pin et Lambo étaient dans les bras d'Haru et Kyoko. Fûta vient dans les bras de Tsuna où il retient difficilement ses larmes. Personne n'avait voulu laisser les enfants voire Nana. Il valait mieux qu'ils gardent en mémoire la femme qu'elle était de son vivant. Tsuna jeta un regard à son père et vit qu'il était penché sur le corps de sa mère. Iemitsu embrassa Nana, sa douce épouse pour la dernière fois, avant de lui glisser un brin de muguet dans les cheveux. Il se redressa et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa place en retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois de plus.

La messe fut longue, émouvante et triste. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de plus d'un alors que le cercueil sortait de la petite église sous une musique aussi douce que triste. Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent le cercueil jusqu'à son futur en placement dans le petit cimetière. Les villageois qui n'avaient pas spécialement l'habitude de voir autant de monde et surtout aussi riche ne purent s'empêcher d'observer l'enterrement. Ils remarquèrent bien vite deux trois trucs. Tout d'abord, le petit garçon brun vêtu d'une petite touche de vert avait sa main dans celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité. Ils devaient être frères, à ne pas se tromper. La deuxième chose fut les deux hommes particulièrement proches du petit châtain. Le premier devait être son père et le second portant un Fedora devait être son petit copain vu comment il le tenait et le soutenait. Les villageois ne se trompaient pas. Fûta tenait bien la main de Tsuna qui avait la main de son père sur son épaule alors que Reborn avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille. Reborn son tueur à gage de petit-ami. Ils marchèrent encore avant de s'arrêter devant un trou où on descendit le cercueil. Quand il mit on plaça au-dessus la pierre qui refermerait la tombe. Chacun passa devant pour dire un mot, déposer une fleur, ou simplement faire par une nouvelle fois de ses sincères condoléances et de son soutien. Il ne restait plus que Tsuna, Iemitsu et Reborn devant la tombe. Leurs amis les attendant près des voitures. Reborn resta encore une petite minute avant de faire comprendre qu'il rejoignait les autres. En allant à la voiture, il croisa le gardien qui tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de taille respectable. Il le regarda et vit sans vraiment de surprise, le gardien déposait le bouquet sur la tombe de Nana Sawada. Reborn abaissa son Fedora pour cacher son petit sourire car il avait reconnu dans se bouquet les goûts de Belphégor. Le bouquet était de la part de toute la Varia. Tsuna et Iemitsu furent autant touché que surpris par ce bouquet.

-Allons-y, Tsuna. Dit Iemitsu au bout d'un long moment

-Vas-y. Je te rejoins après. Dit Tsuna en lui donnant un petit sourire pour le persuadé

Iemitsu l'observa un peu avant d'acquiescer de partir. Tsuna regarda son père s'éloignait. Il se doutait qu'il dirait à ses amis qu'il allait arriver. Mais pas tout de suite. Il avait encore tant de chose à dire à sa mère. Il avait encore tant de secrets, d'anecdotes et de confidences à lui raconté. Il n'avait pas autant de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui mais il savait qu'il pourrait revenir. Personne ne l'empêcherait de venir voir sa douce mère.

-Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je t'aime tellement, maman. Rien ne sera plus pareil sans toi. Tu te rends compte avec ta mort papa et moi devenons proche. J'aurais aimé que ton souhait ne se réalise pas de cette façon. Il faut que j'y aille, maman. Mes amis m'attendent. Je reviendrais te voir à chacun de tes anniversaires, si ce n'est plus. Je viendrais moi-même avec I-Pin, Lambo et Fûta déposait un joli bouquet de pensées comme tu les aimes. Au-revoir, maman. Dit Tsuna avec sa main sur la pierre avant de finalement s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amis

Ils montèrent tous en voiture et repartirent pour leur manoir dans une ambiance aussi lourde et triste que celle qui avait pesé sur eux toute la journée. Ils finirent cette journée en se racontant des souvenirs en tous genres surtout des blagues qui les firent bien rigolés. Les rayons du soleil couchant baignaient de lumière le salon où ils étaient tous réunis mais surtout le visage de Chrome qui observait le ciel. Son silence et son regard perdu vers la fenêtre intrigua et inquiéta ses amis.

-Tout va bien, Chrome ? Demanda Kyoko

-Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Répondit-elle

-Je crois que nous le sommes tous. Allons-nous couchés. Déclara Iemitsu qui était resté avec eux

Ils se levèrent et se souhaitèrent une « bonne nuit » alors qu'ils partaient tous dans leur chambre. Finalement, il n'y eut que Chrome et Tsuna qui trainaient puisque ce-dernier avait l'impression qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

-Tout va bien, Chrome ? Demanda-t-il en marchant

-Oui. Répondit-elle

-Tu es sûr ? J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu avais vu quelque chose dehors. Dit Tsuna avec inquiétude

-Oui. Je vais bien. Bonne nuit, boss. Dit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de sa chambre

-Très bien. Bonne nuit, Chrome. Dit Tsuna avant d'entrer dans la sienne

Là où Mukuro avait un pouvoir sur les Six Voix de l'Enfer, Chrome pouvait voir des choses qui échappait au regard des autres. Elle voyait ces choses surtout quand elle en était proche. Elle avait bien vu quelque chose dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Elle avait vu Nana Sawada, dans sa robe émeraude avec châle blanc, les regardait avec douceur et gentillesse. Elle regardait dans le salon et ce qu'elle y voyait lui plaisait beaucoup surtout Tsuna et Iemitsu qui rigolaient ensemble. Nana lui avait sourit après avoir dansé de joie dans une danse envoutante. Elle avait plongé son regard noisette dans son unique œil mauve avant de disparaître pour de bon dans les rayons du soleil couchant. Chrome savait que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais simplement l'âme de Nana Sawada avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'au-delà. Peut-être qu'un jour elle dirait à son boss et ami ce qu'elle venait de voir mais pas tout de suite bien plus tard quand il en aurait sûrement le plus besoin. En s'endormant Chrome se fit la promesse de veiller avec plus d'ardeur sur cette Famille que chérissait tant Nana Sawada.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
